The Maiden
by IchigoUsagiHibiki
Summary: What would happen if one of our beloved aikatsu idols was thrown into a world where idols are banned? How about two?
1. Chapter 1 Otome

The Maiden

**Chacacters**

Arisugawa Otome

Chapter 1 Otome

_Everything is dark, I don't like it, and not something I can love. Don't know how I got here, but I want to go home. Please let me go home._

It was a day like any day, of course things here at Starlight Academy, can be surprising, but hey that was the life of an idol.

"Otome-chan, your headed to an audition?" This was asked by a girl with blonde hair, a red bow tied in it, with strawberry colored eyes.

"Ichigo-tan, Ichigo-tan, yes, yes, yes! Love you!" My names Otome, I have bunny ear shaped brown blonde buns, with reddish brown eyes, I then proceeded to form a heart with my hands, then went to go tackle hug Ichigo, following that I then tackled both Aoi and Ran.

"Well, I have a meeting for Naughty Detectives, so sorry Otome, I won't be there." Said a girl with blue hair tied into a side ponytail and blue eyes, this was Aoi.

"Sorry, I can't make it either, modeling practice." Ran stated, she was a brunette and her hair hung to her knees, sometimes she would put it in a ponytail, with violet eyes.

"The great Yurika-sama, will not attend." A very, very light blonde in two high ponytails on either side of her head that hung in curls with green eyes and an umbrella, in the shade of black, who had just been walking by, felt she needed to say what she said.

"Love you! Bye bye." And off I go.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here, a little early I see!"

A little nervous, I just nods, I really don't want to forget the lyrics or steps. The lady just smiles and I go to the audition room, with the cord I picked out, not really important right now.

I walk through the middle door and approach the big red and gold wardrobe looking device, just like any audition. Then why am I so nervous. I place my student ID and aikatsu cards into their respective slots on the diamond shaped thing on the front, it then started to go up. I then proceeded to run through the curtain.

AN:** I know I have not finished my other story, but this one decided it wanted to come out and was not going to let me go. Otome is my favorite character from this anime, Yurika is also my favorite, so she may be a little out of character because she is harder to write about then I thought. This story came about when I finished watching the 2 seasons of AKB0048, and I thought, "What if I took a character from aikatsu, and put her in a world where idols are banned?" So this is the starting of it. I am open to co-writing, or even a beta reader. Love You! 3 as Otome would say. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2 Falling

The Maiden

**Chapter 2**

_Today was a free day, the one free day a month and the red headed girl with half of it pulled into a high ponytail with a bow was with her sister who had sandy blonde hair with bunny eared shaped ribbon clipped in, both had honey colored eyes though the redheads had a little more orange in them, they were on a walk. They had asked everybody if they wanted to join them, but all had declined, each with a different excuse. So it was just the two of them, Kanata, the redheaded one, suspected that it was so they could spend some time together as a family, since it was just the two of them._

"_Kanata, what's that?"_

"_Oh, sorry Sonata, I really wasn't paying attention."_

"_Above you, something's falling from the sky!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_That's what I'm trying to ask you!"_

"_Oh."_

_They continue to stare at it, and when the object came into focus, they both realized it was a girl, in a very strange school uniform._

"_Sonata, stand back." after some thought she said. "Actually go get Tsubasa-san, hurry go!" _

_As Sonata ran to get the person in question, Kanata waited. All the sudden the girl was right on top of Kanata, and she didn't have time to wait for Tsubasa-san or the help she could bring, she had to catch the falling girl._

_The last few seconds went in slow motion, and finally the girl came down, right into Kanata's arms, suddenly Kanata was on the ground with the girl on top of her, not the most comforting thing. Kanata gently removed herself from under the unconscious girl and picked her up._

"_Seems to me like we had a little angel drop onto our door step.'_

"_Tsubasa-san!"_

"_Let's get her to the hospital, shall we?"_

"_Yes!"_

* * *

"_She seems fine; do we know who she is?" A woman in a nurse's uniform asked._

"_No she just fell out of the sky; I guess we will have to wait till she wakes up."_

"_Well, I will tell you since you're the one who found her, you will have to stay to sign the paperwork. Of course you already know that."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

**Otome's POV**

I wake up in a strange bed, and wonder where I am. The last thing I remember before blacking out is running toward the first card, and then darkness seems to swallow everything, and I scream. Then I wake up here, a strange hospital room, at least like none I have been in before. The second thing I notice is that my hair is a mess, and it has fallen out of my buns, not even ponytails anymore, but for some strange reason I realize, not from being taken out by someone, just blown apart from wind. All the sudden I hear a sound at the door.

"Kanata, why don't you go in and check and see if she is awake?"

"'K."

The door starts to open and I duck under the covers, a little intimidated.

"You're awake." A girl's voice says excitedly. I peek out from under the sheet and find a red headed girl staring down at me with her honey colored eyes; she had a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling? You took a pretty big drop."

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"Otome…"

"Nice to meet you Otome-san, my name is Kanata." She gave me a small smile, it was a little comforting.

"Um, where is Otome?" Kanata gave me a puzzled look, and then she seemed to understand.

"Akibastar General Hospital."

"What's Akibastar?" I giggle a little despite myself, what Akibastar is a funny word. "Is it in Tokyo?"

"No, it is not in Tokyo." She starts to giggle, I don't know why. "Tokyo is a funny word." I then realize she is giggling for the same reason I am, for a funny word.

"So where am I if I am not in Tokyo?" She starts to giggle harder, then it turns into a full blown laugh, I can't help it because I am laughing with her. We calm down a little, then we look at each other, and while she says Tokyo I say Akibastar, we fall into hysterical laughter once again. As I am laughing I decide something. "Love a you." I form a heart with my hands, directing it at Kanata, my new friend.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit late, for some reason I had trouble on where to go at one point. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ichigo

**Chapter 3**

**Ichigo's pov.**

I was lying on the ground not wanting to open my eyes, so I assumed I was lying in the snow, but who knows what I was really lying in. I seemed to be lying there awhile, when I thought I heard Aoi calling my name. Suddenly I was being shaken by who I assumed was Aoi, but again I did not want to open my eyes.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up! "

"Aoi, I don't want to, let me sleep."

"No, you have to stay with me! We were going to be Idols together! "

"We are already Idols, what are you talking about, Aoi?" I finally open my eyes to a very confused Aoi, but she looks a little different, instead of Blueberry blue hair this Aoi has blonde hair that has more yellow than mine, her eyes where the same and her hair was in the same style. I was very confused.

"Aoi? What did you do to your hair?"

"Ichigo, my hair has always been this way, what did you do to yours?" She gives me a funny look.

"Um… Nothing? "I did not do anything to my hair, but she must have done something because it is supposed to be blue, not blonde, I start to drift off.

"Stay with me Ichigo." She gave me a pointed look. "Naoto-oniisan, she's over here!" She called.

"Aoi, you found Ichigo?" Suzukawa-san the cleaning guy slash band member with dark hair that came over one of his yellowy green eyes came running out from between the trees, now I was really confused, why was Aoi calling Suzukawa-san her brother?

"Ichigo!" Suddenly this guy was smothering me in a hug?!

"Naoto-oniisan, let's get her back to town."

"Right." Suddenly I was being picked up by Suzukawa; I really don't remember what happened after that because I fell asleep.

* * *

Once I woke up, the first thing I noticed was I was not in the room at Starlight Academy that I shared with Aoi. Second thing was that the bed was comfy, third was the fact that Suzukzwa smothered me in a hug, and Aoi called him brother and Aoi had blonde hair. I was ready to dismiss this as a dream, until I pinched myself, which kind of hurt. I wondered how I got here and thought back to my audition, I was more nervous than normal as I came to the red curtain wardrobe, stuck my Student ID in as well as my cord into the proper slots, the curtains parted, I ran to the first card, then black. I could not see anything, felt like I was dropping, and then I must have blacked out because I woke up in the snow with a Blonde Aoi in my face.

"Ichigo-neesan? You're awake!" A little boy who looks like my little brother, Raichi, pops through the door. Great even more people to confuse me.

"Raichi?" It seemed right to call him that because everyone seemed to respond when I said those names; so far at least, and this one was no different.

"Neesan we were so worried! Don't ever disappear like that again! Naoto-niisan, Aoi-neesan and I looked everywhere for you!" He looked very panicky, like I had died, and I felt very sorry, even though I didn't know what was going on, I mean he just called Suzukawa-san brother and Aoi and I sister. Now I was ready to start panicking, when I vaguely wonder what our supposed mother would look like. With all the strangeness at this point, I start to cry, not my most prized moment, but when you are suddenly dropped into a life that is similar to yours while being completely different, it kind of happens.

I cry for a little while, Raichi does his best to comfort me, but he seems freaked that his sister is crying. Someone opens the door, kind of surprising me, she looks exactly like Aoi! I mean she is definitely older, but she has the same blueberry hair and I notice right away is that her hair is long and it is in a braid coming over her left shoulder. I am about to faint, this is too much strangeness for me, I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Raichi get off your sister! Ichigo, honey are you feeling ok?" I nod my head even though I have my eyes squeezed shut and obviously not ok.

"You can join us for dinner if you would like, or I can bring you something in you room?" I open my eyes just a crack and she gives me a sad smile, a little disappointed, which is strange coming from someone who looks exactly like my best friend.

"Um…."

"You don't have to decide right away, just come join us if you like.' She then looks at Raichi,"You young man, go tell your brother to wash up for dinner, go tell your father as well."

All the sudden the blonde Aoi pops into the room, "Looks like you awake!" I nodded mutely sensing that it would do no good to talk. The older Aoi steps in.

"Aoi would you please go set the table?"

"Yes Mama!"

Every one leaves the room. I find it strange, because from the look of it Aoi is my sister, not that I did not wish it in the past, but to have it become reality? Also from the look of it Suzukawa-san is my brother, as well as Aoi being my mother, this is just getting stranger and stranger. Also, what does my father look like in this world?

**AN: I was told that this was a little confusing, I hope that I made it less so, but Ichigo is supposed to be confused and since it is from her point of view a little confusion is in order, I hope to clear up as much confusion as her chapters go on.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rainbows

**Chapter 4**

**Otome's POV**

All the sudden I hear somebody clearing their throat and while I am still giggling, my new friend Kanata jumps up.

"Tsubasa-san!" I am still giggling and I can't stop.

"Well it looks like our little angel has the case of the giggles. Kanata did you get her name?"

"My name is Otome, Arisugawa Otome." I happened to stifle my giggling enough to answer since Kanata-tan seemed to have broken down in giggles.

"Well come along you two we should be heading to AKB0048 HQ." I am confused, but I get out of the hospital bed, really glad that they didn't put me in a hospital gown, so all I had to do was put my socks and boats back on. Then I follow the short haired blonde lady with stars in her blue eyes who I guessed was Tsubasa-san, with Kanata following close behind.

As I was walking, I realized that this was like no hospital I had ever seen before; I mean not that I had been in them very often. We continued to walk till we came to the doors, to go outside the hospital, I started to get very nervous, and so I did the rational thing and stopped, causing Kanata to bump into me. I was in a strange place, about to walk out of the doors to find even stranger things and I was not ready. Kanata grabbed my hand.

"Otome, what's wrong?"

"It's strange here, are there rainbows out there?" I don't know why but I have a sudden urge to catch a rainbow, they always make me happy.

"Rainbows?"

"Yeah, I need to catch a rainbow." I have yet to be outside, but in order to go out the doors.

"I need a rainbow, I need my friends, Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Yurika and Sakura, I need my Happy Rainbow cords, I need my Aikatasu Phone, I am really scared." I burst into tears. All the sudden Kanata is giving me a hug. After a few minutes I start to calm down, she unwraps herself and gently pulls me to the door and I don't resist.

"Maybe they will program a rainbow in the sky tomorrow, it is already night so…" We make it out of both sets of doors and the short haired blonde lady is waiting for us.

"Tsubasa-san I…"

"It's quite alright Kanata, come we will get some sleep, then we can find out where you came from." I look around me and there are light everywhere, its beautiful, well the lights are anyway.

"Come on girls."

"Right come on Otome, we are going to ride the subway!" I follow them, everything is strange, but the lights are forming rainbows, so I know everything will be alright. We come to a place that I can only assume is the subway station, being that we shortly board a subway car; it's big with lots of windows. It starts moving after what seems like ages, I decide to look out the window, but shortly before anything interesting comes I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

_"Kanata, wake up."_

_"Tsubasa-san" Kanata awoke with a start._

_"Come on you need to get to bed, this one as well." Otome the one in question was being picked up by Mr. Ushiyama. Kanata stretched herself out at got of the subway and followed Mr. Ushiyama and Tsubasa-san back to 0048 dorms, once there she excused herself and went straight to bed after making sure the girl was taken care of._

**AN: Sorry this is late guys. I am leaving on Wendsday for Comicon, I may still be active, but I will not be posting stories. **


	5. Chapter 5 Umm

**Chapter 5**

"_Sensei-Sensei, he has started to say a name over and over again, go get Tsubasa-san!" A girl in priestess robes went to go call Tsubasa. Shortly after wards Tsubasa came running in in a priestess robe._

"_Otome….Otome….Otome….."_

"_Tsubasa-san, isn't that the name of the girl that fell out of the sky?"_

"_Yes, but why repeat her name over and over again?"_

"_Otome….78…Otome….Otome…"_

"_This is why Sensei-Sensei wanted us to wait; we had to wait for the girl falling out of the sky! Miki, I need all the audition forms." As soon as she got the forms and put them up in the air for Sensei to choose from, when he finished, she decided it was time to let the audtionees know._

* * *

**Otome's POV**

As I open my eyes a pair of honey colored ones stares back at me. I grab the blanket and pull it over my head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. " I peak out of the blanket that I am hiding under and look at the girl who is sitting on my legs; she has similar eyes to Kanata. I notice for the first time that there are several other girls in the room, which I don't remember being mine, or anywhere that I had been before.

"My name's Sonata! " I take another look around the room and notice one girl in the corner of my eye.

"AOI-TAN! " I tackle the girl and she crumples into a little ball, that's when I realize it was not Aoi, even though she has the same hair style and a similar color hair. I really should not have jumped to conclusions.

"Ow! " I turn around and Sonata, the girl with sandy blonde hair that was sitting on me, is on her backside at the foot of the bed.

"Oops…" I go over to her and help her up.

"Oihy, everyone out!" I turn around to Kanata who has her hands on her hips, everyone who was in the room filed out she then turned to me. "You should still be in bed." This is a very different Kanata then I met yesterday. "But since you up you might as well come with me to get something to eat." I ran at her and gave her a hug.

"Love you!"

She brought me down to the dining area, and told me to sit down, something about this Kanata I like just as much. One of the girls that were in the room this morning with high blonde pigtails sits down next to me, followed by a pale pink with longish hair down, a bright blue long haired girl, and a dark pink short haired girl.

"So I'm Yuka!" The blonde one says; I like her already.

"I'm Otome!"

"I know! Actually the whole school knows! Oh these are my friends, they come from the same planet I do! Oh right this is Orine, Chieri, and Na- Acchan the 14. I keep forgetting that one." She pointed to each as she said their name.

"Planet?" I was confused wasn't I on Earth?

"Ah, yeah, this planet is Akibastar; I come from a planet named Lancastar. Actually very few people who join AKB0048 are from Akibastar, they come from planets all over the universe! What planet do you come from?" Well apparently I am not on earth, maybe I was just having a dream? I pinched myself to be sure, well not a dream then.

"Earth?"

"Um, how could you have come from Earth, it has destroyed several years ago!" The girl called Na Acchan said.

"Hey you three, shoo." Kanata puts a bowl of rice and veggies in front of me, though they smell good, I don't know if I will be able to eat. The three girls leave, and I am still staring at the bowl in front of me, I don't release that Kanata sat down until she said something I didn't quite catch.

"Kanata, can you repeat that."

"I said, you should eat, it's really good."

"Okay." I start to eat and it is really good and I sort of forget that I am not on Earth. Almost.

"Kanata, why are we not on Earth?" She has a puzzled look on her face.

"You come from Tokyo right?"

"Yeah, Tokyo, Japan on Earth."

"Um, well Earth was destroyed at least 48 years ago."

"Destroyed! I was just there!" I stand up. How could Earth be destroyed 48 years ago when I had just been there not but a day ago?

"I was going through the Aikatsu device for my audition! I had put my Student ID for Starlight Academy and I had put my Happy Rainbow chords into the spots they were supposed to be!" I sit down after doing a little pacing with a bit of exaggeration.

"Kanata, what year is it?" As I asked her, she seemed to come out of shock.

"Um, Star Calendar 0048." I give her a confused look.

"Earth was destroyed in the late 21 century on the Earth calendar, and it has been 48 years."

"Oh." I really don't have an appetite to finish the food, but I force myself.

"Let me get you dessert." I perk up at that.


	6. Chapter 6 Ichigo

**The Maiden**

**Chapter 6**

**Ichigo**

Still, in my thoughts, the blonde Aoi pops into the room, "So, you coming or what?" Still, confused as all get out, I nod mutely. I climb out of bed and start to look around for my uniform, being that I am in a pink night gown.

"Um, Ichigo don't tell me you forgot where the closet is?"

"I'm looking for my uniform."

"It's in the closet, like it always is when you are not wearing it." I have no idea what she is talking about.

"Aoi, I don't know where the closet is." I said in all seriousness and she started to laugh. "I am being serious!"

"Oh, Ichigo the closet is behind you!" Aoi is still laughing, as I turn around and then go to the closet. I open it up and I see a school uniform, but not mine. I turn to her and she is still laughing.

"Ichigo, why do you want to put on our school uniform, we are on break, and we made a promise not to wear those things all summer." She looked a little hurt.

"No. I was not looking for these ones; I was looking for what I was wearing earlier." I really wanted that back, I really needed it back.

"Oh, it's in the wash, by the way where did you get it?" She said this as she pulled a cute pink skirt and white blouse out of the closet. She handed me the clothing and turned around.

"Hurry and get changed, I don't think you want to be late for dinner." My stomach decided to prove her right. After I was dressed, she grabbed my hand and led me out of the door, not able to at all answer her question. We went down one stair case, through what looked like the living room and into the dining room, I was really glad that she lead me, because this was not my house or Starlight Academy and I would have been completely lost.

Raichi and Suzukawa-san were already sitting at the table and the blonde Aoi sat down across from Suzukawa-san, while she dragged me to the seat across from Raichi. The smell hit me first.

"Where is that man?" I turned around to the door that I presumed was the kitchen and where the older Aoi was standing in the doorway holding a dish of rice. She laid eyes on me.

"Ichigo, would you go grab the pot of curry in the kitchen and bring it in here?" She looked at the blonde Aoi, "Aoi go get your father."

As we both got up to do as we were told, I here footsteps coming from the direction of the living room and as curious as I am, I needed to go get the curry like I was told. Honestly I don't really know why I obeyed, it is still very strange. I head back to the living room.

"Ah, good your back." The older Aoi gives me a smile as I set the pot on the table and take my seat. That is when I realize that there is someone else at the table and he looks like and older version of Suzukawa-san! The older Aoi then starts passing the dish of rice around the table as well as the curry, which smell delicious and sort of distracting.

"Mamma this is the best Kare Raisu you have ever made!"

"Raichi, you little flatterer."

"But mom, he is telling the truth!" Blonde Aoi looks at Raichi with a look on her face that seems to say, _you got to it first, but I will make mine better._

"Ichigo, where did you go?" The older Suzukawa-san asks me. The older Aoi then gives him a look, not really sure what it meant. "Never mind, you are safe now and that is all that matters." He gives me a smile. We eat in silence for a few seconds, but the blonde Aoi pipes up.

"Guess what Akio told me today?"

"What did he say?" The older Suzukawa-san looked at the older Aoi and I noticed that they both rolled their eyes.

"He said that he has a crush on Ichigo!"

"Oh, that is no new news Aoi, we already knew that!" Rachi pokes the blonde Aoi in the ribs and suddenly there is a tickle war at the table with everyone joined in, including me because the blonde Aoi came up for underneath the table and started to tickle me. After the tickle fight the blonde Aoi and I helped the older Aoi clean up from dinner.

"Alright both of you up to bed!' She motioned us away and I had to have the blonde Aoi show me where the room was. She had another laugh at that one. She also laughed because I had to ask where the bathroom was as well. As I brushed my teeth I wondered where I was and why it was so different but there were lots of similarities. I was so very confused the only thing I could think of was to try to get home, but for now I was going to stay where I was till I could figure something out. I really I wish I had my Aoi here, not the blonde or the older one, My Aoi. I went back to the room and got back into the pink night gown and the blonde Aoi was already in a blue one.

"I'm sleepy, looking for you has worn me down."

"Sorry?" I did not know what else to say.

"Goodnight Ichigo, we will talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I crawled into the bed that I was in earlier and looked around the room, but before I could really look at it, the blonde Aoi turned out the light.

**AN: I want to thank everyone who has favorited and and alerted my story, I also want to thank Yemi Hikari for the review, as well as others who have reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7 Otome

**Otome**

"Oh good, you guys are just in time for the announcement of the 78th generation!" This girl had orangey blonde hair, half of it pulled up to the side. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a living room of sorts, Kanata followed behind.

"Yuuko, you don't need to drag her so!" A girl with green hair with hands on her hips stood in front of the girl who still had my hand in hers, she let go of it.

"Alright girls," Tsubasa-san waited till we were seated, I looked around and there was a lot of girls, some that had been in the room this morning but most of them not.

"We have sent out the congratulations to the girls who have passed the first round of auditions, I want the 77th and 75th generation as well as the successors with me to pick them up." She then looked at me, "I want you with us as well."

"Why are we even having another audition so soon?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around to see who but Kanata squeezed my hand.

"Takamina we have already gone over this." Tsubasa-san looked over my head, making me self-conscious about my hair; I had yet to put it back up.

"I still don't like it."

"I know, but this is what Sensei-Sensei wants." She then looked around the room.

"Alright everyone, those of you that are coming with us I want you ready by noon, everyone else go about your day." She paused and looked at me again. "Arisugawa-san come with me, we need to talk."

"Okay?" I get up and follow her, she takes me to on office of sorts and I am reminded a little of Headmistresses office at Starlight Academy, but only just a little.

"Arisugawa-san, how would you like to become an understudy and join AKB0048?"

* * *

"Otome-oneesan!"

"Sonata!" I smile really big.

"What did Tsubasa-san want?"

"Nee, what did she want?" Kanata and a whole bunch of girls, some I knew their names, some not so much, came out of nowhere!

"I don't remember!" Kanata shook her head, I don't know what for.

"Here," She handed me a pile of close,"Let's get you in the shower." Shower sounds good, I love showers.

"Love a you!" As I form a heart with my hand I drop everything. "Opps." I start to giggle and I pick up the stuff I dropped. I then follow her to where ever she is going.

* * *

"Oh that was a good shower!" I am back in the room I woke up in this morning, dressed and hair back in its two buns, finally. I want popcorn, maybe a rainbow.

"We are leaving, so we need to go, come on!" I feel my hand being taken from me as I am pulled along. We go into this subway looking car and it starts to rise after the doors, I think they are doors close.

**AN: I am very sorry this chapter was so short, being that I have not updated in a while, but other things caught my attention. And hopefully chapters will get longer, but it just seemed like a good spot to end it.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Ichigo

**The Maiden**

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but Pretty Guardians kept grabbing my attention, so now I am giving you a long chapter :) I hope you enjoy! Thank you Willukea hopefully I fixed those mistakes. :)  
**

**Ichigo**

"Ichigo, wake up." Someone was whispering in my ear.

"Aoi, I don't want too." I looked at her, but my eyes would not open all the way.

"Come on, we are going to be late for the plane!" What is she talking about, we were not getting on a plane, and still I should probably get up.

"I'm up!" I look around half asleep; I'm still looking for my Starlight uniform, in this unfamiliar room.

"Ichigo I have it right here!' Even though she looks different she still know exactly what I'm looking for, she turns around after handing me the clothing.

"The boots are down stairs, we will have to sneak past the parents' rooms, as well as the boys' rooms, but we should be able to make it." She grabs my hands and hands me a pink backpack and a pink bag and we sneak past a few doors and I am still lost but she knows what she is doing, I have no idea why we are sneaking out.

"Naoto-niisan!" Aoi spotted him before I did.

"Aoi, Ichigo, you should not be doing this, we just got Ichigo back, now your leaving to join AKB."

"It's just an audition! And you know both parents are okay with it being that we are related to famous Idols!"

"Aoi, they have never said that you could go what if something happened to you! And what do you think will happen to them they could be thrown in jail, and leave Raichi without parents or siblings! Do you realize what you're doing?!" He was talking in a really loud whisper. "And Ichigo, your going with her plans?!" All I can do is nod, I trust this Aoi.

He shakes his head and steps away from the door. I spot my boots, so I grab them and put them on as Aoi puts on her shoes as well.

"Come on Ran is waiting for us!" She takes off and I follow her, we run up behind a violet haired girl, tied in two long braids.

"Ran!" That girl turns around and she looks exactly like the Ran I knew but she has violet hair, I will not be able to get used to this.

"Aoi! Ichigo! We better get going or the plane will leave without us!" as we come along side her she grabs my hand and Aoi's and takes off running.

* * *

"Yea, we made it." The three of us were out of breath as we went to our, wait not seats cabins? This is not like any plane I know. (She does not realize she is now on a space ship.)

"Ichigo, Ran we are in the same room!" Aoi starts to giggle and it contagious. Ran gets stern looks on her face making the two of us laugh harder, Ran gave in and started laughing too.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep." Aoi is so smart, but I'm not sleepy I'm hungry; it must have shown on my face. "But we could get a snack before, but then you are going to rest Ichigo, also let's put our bags in our bunk." I nod my head, I love snacks, and I want a Strawberry Parfait! Ran just shakes her head, I still can't get used to the purple hair. We put the bags in the room and then I follow the other two to a large open space, lots of people.

"Whoa she's gorgeous!" I look in the direction that Ran was looking, and I recognized her, it was Mizuki-san with brunette hair!

"Mizuki-san!" I take off to go say hi; I hope the other two are following. She looks at me, she looks confused.

"Do I know you?" Oh this Mizuki doesn't recognize me, darn.

"Sorry for my sister, she can be a bit energetic." Aoi you didn't have to say that.

"So you two are sisters, I wish I had a sister." She looked very wishful. "So can I be so bold as to ask your names?"

"I'm Aoi, Suzukawa Aoi and this is Ichigo, my sister." I smile brightly at Mizuki.

"I'm Ran, Murasaki Ran. Um what Is your name?"

"The funny thing is your friend here seems to know my name. And seems to be on first name bases."

"I, you looked a lot like a Mizuki I know. Sorry." This is weird she is exactly like the Mizuki I know.

"Well in that case I'm Mizuki, Ryuu Mizuki." She smiles at us. A girl with orange hair that goes to her shoulders catches my attention; she's doing magic tricks, Kaede! I run to her, Ran and Aoi at my heels, when I look behind me Mizuki is also following.

"Hello!" This has to be Kaede! "I'm Kaede, Momiji Kaede, you don't have to stare at me so hard!" Oh I was staring? She giggles

"Sorry about Ichigo, your only the second person she has done this to tonight." Is Ran embarrassed? She pointed to the brunette Mizuki.

"No problem!"

"You really should be careful where you do your magic tricks?" Mizuki looks so graceful as she flicks her hair behind her. Okay this is getting weird because I think I just spotted Sakura with lime green hair and pink eyes, I go to investigate. This time I have four girls following me, but Ran and Aoi no longer run after me. I see the girl that I spotted on the floor in a busy place. I grab a hold of her hand and pull her up and out of the way into a less busy place.

"Thank you.."

"Ichigo!" The girl looks shyly at me.

"Thank you Ichigo-sama!" She calls me the exact same this as my Sakura! "Oh I'm being rude I'm Sakura, Amarante Sakura"

"Wow Ichigo you are making friends both left and right!" Aoi shakes her head, she is smiling.

"This light is too bright!" We all turn to see a pigtailed green haired girl a black umbrella over her head, the exact umbrella Yurika-san owned! She even looked like Yurika, I bet you that is her name.

"Yurika-san, you should probably go back to your coffin to regenerate your dark powers!" She turned to me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Oops

"A lucky guess?" She looked peeved at me.

"Well the great Yurika-sama would also like to know who did you know I was a vampire." I pointed to her umbrella.

"I heard stories of the great Yurika-sama that was in a group one summer called Star Anis, She was also part of Tristar!" Ichigo smiled.

"So you have heard of me then?"I nod knowing that this is not the Yurika from where I'm from but this one is just a cool!

"So do you still go by Toudou?" Yurika rolls her eyes

"No that name became old long ago I know go by Tsuki Yurika." I nod my head.

"I have family history with Star Anis, my great great many great grandmother was both part of Tristar and well as Star Anis, in fact I was named after her!" Kaede looked ecstatic. Everyone else coming to similar conclusions.

"The three of us we are related to the famous Soeil, we are also named after them!"

"If so we are missing one?" I look around at these new versions of my friend, wait I am in the future! Way cool, but we are missing Otome. The give me confused looks not really understanding what I said.

"What about Otome!" The plane starts to rumble and shake and an alarm goes off.

"A DES attack!" We all run for the nearest bunk which happened to me mine with Ran and Aoi. Fitting seven girls in one bunk only meant for four was going to be torturous. I don't know what DES is but the fact that it was an attack scared me.

"This ship is now under the control of DES, we received reports of seven girls bound for the AKB0048 auditions, if anyone has information concerning this please talk to one of us, if not just be as giving as you can. As for you girls if you turn your selves over, no harm will come to you." We hear over the com, we need to get out! I don't like this, Sakura is crying, Mizuki and Ran are both stoic Kaede is looking around very nervously Aoi and Yurika are looking around with a calculating eye. I know realize that we are all headed in the same place.

"This way!" Aoi always knows what do; I help Sakura and follow Aoi as we head in a direction we all follow. Aoi ducks behind some large metal containers with everyone at her heels.

"They're going to find us!" Sakura is really panicking

"Shh!" Aoi puts her finger to her lips as we head to another hiding spot. But the big guys found us so the group splits into two and we dart in different directions. Sakura trips and falls.

"I'm sorry, just leave me behind!"

"I am not doing that!" I help her back up and we start to run as their guns start to go off, I am really scared, but I have to be strong for Sakura's sake, even Yurika is staring to crack, I still don't know how she still has her umbrella in her hands.

We finaly make our way to a room where the ship's crew has brought a lot of people to try to protect them thinking that we lost our tails, but they came up behind us Sakura screamed and Yurika whimpered, I started to cry as I pushed the girls farther into the room. We heard music coming through the speakers, not anything I recognized, but it seemed to calm both Sakura and Yurika.

"AKB0048!" They both squealed.

"They've taken over the ships intercom again!" One of the mean machine men said. A bright light shown in through the large window behind us is causing us to turn around. There was a big ship outside the windows lights coming off of it and wait we are in outer space! I can't believe this!

All the sudden there were girls on these floating platforms all around, they where gorgeous!

"Acchan! Takamina! Yuuko!" Both Sakura and Yurika became very excited.

"You must be the new audtionees! Find somewhere safe, we'll take care of this!" The sandy blonde one said.

"Yes Yuuko!" Sakura took my hand and Yurika's hand and dragged us from the room, but we didn't get to far because there was more DES weirdoes so we had to back track towards the room. As we came back in the room a long pink haired girl zooms to the DES behind us.

"Heart Attack!" Her pink stick with a heart on it shocks the guy behind us. "Nyan-Nyan the 8th at your service!" She winked at us while holding out her pointer and middle finger over her eye. Several girls are fighting the DES men and singing at the same time this is awesome if a little scary.

"Come on we need to get you out of here, you girls are auditionees correct?" A girl with blonde pigtails high on her head followed by another pink haired girl with a cute headband and a red headed girl came up alongside us as we nodded. The blonde grabbed my hand and pulled me onto her floating platform as the pink one grabbed Sakura and the red one grabbed Yurika.

"Hold on, we'll take you to the air lock!"

"Okay!" We all said still very shocked.

When we made it to what the blonde called an airlock then let us off and I spotted Aoi, Ran, Mitsuki, and Kaede and we ran up to them and I gave them all a big hug I even brought Sakura and Yurika into the hug.

"Well it's not time for celebrating yet! Mayuyu, that suit is unmanned!" We turn to see the girl with blue high pigtails extend her arms towards some DES weirdos and the strangest thing happened, her arm opened up and a gun came out of it and she took the edge of her skirt and feed it into the gun.

"Ichigo! Let's go!" I turn and enter the shuttle? With the rest of the girls.


	9. Chapter 9 Suzukawa Aoi

**AN: So I didn't plan on doing any chapters from the point of view of anyone else but Ichigo and Otome, but I think it worked better this way. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Aoi**

"Ichigo!" I looked at my sister to try to get her attention. I still don't know where she got the uniform she is wearing or the fact that her hair is no longer pink did she dye it? But she still acts like Ichigo, minus some strange things, but then again my sister has always been strange.

"Aoi?" She opens her eyes being that she had started to doze off.

"We are here." I get up from the bench and help Ichigo to her feet, the girl I think her name was Sakura had also fallen asleep; The Yurika girl woke he up and helped her up as well. I looked at the six girls around me and felt that there was one missing.

It is a strange coincidence that we are all related to the original eight members of Star Anis, so Let's see, Ichigo, Ran and I are descended from the Original Ichigo, Ran and Aoi from Soleil, Mizuki, Kaede, and Yurika are descended from the original Tristar, all that left was Powa Powa Purrin, who we have Sakura, oh that's who we are missing Otome!

The seven of us make our way off the shuttle and suddenly I spot down one of the corridors twin orange buns disappear around the corner, I open my device and do a search on Star Anis to find out what the original Otome looked like as well as did some research on current AKB Members to see if any of them where related to her in anyway. Coming up blank on relations to Otome in AKB, but I did pull up a picture of Otome as well as several from Star Anis and Powa Powa Purrin.

"What you looking at?" Kaede looked over my shoulder. "Wow! You found pictures of Star Anis! You can't find pictures of them on the net anymore with several places under the entertainment ban! Yes!" All the sudden the other four girls were crowding around me trying to get a look as we made our way down the corridor to the main room, I looked around but I couldn't spot Ichigo anywhere.

"Wow!" The rest of us minus Ichigo, being that I don't know where she is, look up at Kaede's words.

"There are so many girls!" Sakura's hand was at her mouth, Ran's eyes where closed and she nodded in agreement to Sakura.

"They are all participating in this selection round are they not?" Yurika looked to both Mizuki and I, and we both nodded are heads at her.

"Aoi, where's Ichigo?" I shrugged my shoulders as I looked around, but before either of us could really get a good look a door opened on a top platform just a few inches higher than the floor we here standing on. Out walked a smart dressed woman who could only be Tsubasa Katagiri the producer and manager for AKB! She was also a former member of AKB! Everyone in the room became silent.

"Welcome, I am AKB0048's manager and Producer, Tsubasa Katagiri." She is so wonderful! One day I hope to become a Manager and Producer just like her! "You will be going through the selection process for the 78th generation. " She pauses. "Only those who pass will become understudies and be invited to our planet, the home of 00 stage, Akibastar.

"Akibastar…" Mizuki's expression became determined.

"The theme of this audition will be 'Pioneer'! The successful performance of 'Pioneer' is the criterion for passing."

"Yes!" Kaede smiled wide and did a little happy dance.

"The choreography is a bit tricky." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"The Great Yurika-Sama is not scared of something so easy!" Even though she said that she loked a little scared.

Tsubasa stared to clap to get our attention. "Girls pay attention to what I am saying, A _Successful _performance is necessary for you to pass, understand? You will now be undergoing a round of intensive training."

"Okey-Dokey! Don't fall behind girls!" Haruna Kojima the 8th, also known as Nyan-Nyan comes running up to Tsubasa-san and then launches herself over the bar, a mic in her hand. "Here." She places the mic in Ran's hands her cheeks go red.

"Why a mic?" Nyan-nyan just smiles at her as Ran turns it around in her hands causing the Micsaber to come out, holding out until Nyan-Nyan took it from her hand.

"Not quite! Meet the-"

"The assault Micsaber!" Oops I didn't mean to cut in like that! I feel my cheeks go red.

**AN: So this chapter is now complete, sorry it is so late, but with school just starting and work I don't nearly have as much time to write anymore, so all my stories will suffer. Hey so if any one is curious why I choose Pionner as their audition song I will be posting the English translation that I found on the web so that you may get the idea. Also being that all of Aikatsu's songs are Star Anis's and AKB only does AKB48 songs so it has to be one of those. **

**Pioneer (English translation)**

In a corner of this world  
Like a mirage  
That day the field of our dreams  
Was suddenly born  
We changed into our tracksuits  
And started our lessons  
We opened up our own way  
And cultivated our future  
We were just twenty-two seeds  
No one had any expectation over  
Until the day  
We would all bloom  
_We are the Team A!_ We are the pioneers  
March on, Team A  
We have to believe  
Come on, let's bet on ourselves  
We have nothing to lose  
_We are the Team A!_ We are the pioneers  
March on, Team A  
Let our sweat flow  
Now everything will begin  
Let's remember  
Once again  
How earnest we were  
Everyone around us was laughing  
Saying it was impossible  
But only seven people  
Watched over us  
We couldn't retreat  
We had no choice but do it  
We didn't have time to cry  
Until the day when our efforts gave fruits  
Just like one becomes strong  
When he's hit by wind and rain,  
As time passed,  
All of us turned into one  
_We are the Team A!_ The first try  
Go, Team A  
Never give up  
Come on, we have to shape it  
We have our pride  
_We are the Team A!_ The first try  
Go, Team A  
Face forwards  
We have to make it with our obstinacy  
And set a precedent of success  
For those who come after us  
_We are the Team A!_ We are the pioneers  
March on, Team A  
We have to believe  
Come on, let's bet on ourselves  
We have nothing to lose  
_We are the Team A!_ We are the pioneers  
March on, Team A  
Let our sweat flow  
Now everything will begin  
Let's remember once again  
How earnest we were

. ?id=1182

watch?v=eFyaIu9Jn5M


End file.
